Love Hate
by zephyrocity
Summary: You turned to darkness while seeking strength, as we all must do—it is only a matter of admitting our weakness. Saïx/Riku.


**Synopsis:** You turned to darkness while seeking strength, as we all must do—it is only a matter of admitting our weakness.  
**Pairing: **Riku x Saïx, with hints of Sora x Riku if you squint a lot. A lot.**  
Disclaimer: **I do not own Kingdom Hearts!**  
Notes: **This is drabblish, friends. And open-ended. (And yeah, Riku's feeling particularly badass today.)

* * *

Love Hate

* * *

Saïx's mouth twisted into a cruel sneer as he stared down at the man at his feet disdainfully. Dressed in a long, black coat, the figure was on his knees, barely supporting himself with the Way to the Dawn. He was panting heavily, his face hidden behind his hood. 

"Still no match for Roxas?" Saïx said, his tone lilting and condescending. "I'm surprised he hasn't done away with you yet."

Letting out a snarl, the man darted forwards and swiped at Saïx's legs with his Keyblade. Shaking his head, the Luna Diviner sidestepped the attack and caught the tip of the blade with his fingers. "You are no match for me in this pathetic state," he scoffed, raising one hand. His humongous claymore materalised in a flash and Saïx calmly rested it on his shoulder. "Do you really want to try?"

His opponent said nothing, taking a moment to catch his breath at Number VII's feet. His hand tightened around the hilt of the Way to the Dawn, and with a growl he stumbled to his feet, his hood flying off as he charged Saïx bravely, Keyblade raised high above his head.

"Tch," Saïx murmured, stepping aside and watching as the man flew past, just catching himself on the wall. "How pathetic, Riku—or should I say _Ansem_?"

Amber met gold in a furious glare. The being that was once Riku flexed his hand, and his blade vanished, instead replaced with a pulsing orb of blue flame. With a shout, Riku hurled it towards Saïx, who abandoned his weapon and threw his hands up in front of his face protectively.

In that moment, Riku had his enemy pinned against the wall, tan hands catching Saïx's and holding them down. "Bastard," he snarled, bright eyes flashing.

With a laugh, Saïx kneed Riku in the stomach and kicked him back onto the floor. The silver-haired man fell, choking, and, with deliberate grace, the Luna Diviner strode slowly over. Planting one foot on Riku's chest to keep him down, Number VII declared, "You cannot rely on yourself for strength, so you turned to darkness. As we all must do—it is only a matter of admitting our weakness."

This struck a chord, and suddenly Riku had thrown Saïx's weight off of him and was standing again. In a flash of long, sculpted fingers, the silver-haired man backhanded Saïx harshly. For a moment, the Luna Diviner hung suspended in the air, a welt blossoming on his pale face, and then he spun away, hitting the floor with a crash.

Riku stared down at the seventh member of Organisation XIII in disgust. "Don't touch me," he snarled venomously, and turned to leave.

"Do you really want to see your friends in this state?"

Saïx's voice cut through the stillness like a knife, and Riku froze. Brow drawn, he turned to see Number VII stumbling to his feet, rubbing his cheek with a wry twist to his lips. "Do you think they'd accept you as you are now?" he continued. "A being consumed by darkness."

"Shut up!" The cry flew from Riku's mouth before he could stop it. "Just _shut up_!"

"What will that girl think of you now?" Saïx continued, summoning his claymore once more and advancing on his frozen foe. "What would the Keybearer—what would _Sora_ think of you if he saw you?"

Riku's face reddened in rage. "Leave me alone!" he screamed, hurling his Keyblade at Saïx's face with a shout. Without missing a beat, the Nobody deflected it and continued to approach, the patronizing tone back once more as he drawled, "As you are now, you are Sora's worst enemy."

Weaponless, Riku backed up, his eyes flashing around for an escape route. "Shut up!" he screamed again.

Triumph lit Saïx's face, and he reached out a bone-white hand to touch Riku's cheek. The young man went completely still, not even breathing as Saïx's neared until they were only a few inches apart.

"What's wrong?" murmured Saïx mockingly, leaning in with bright eyes. "Don't want to admit it?"

Rage danced in Riku's eyes, and with all his strength he elbowed Saïx hard in the gut, sending the Luna Diviner reeling. The silver-haired young man followed that up with a savage punch to the face and a knee to the stomach. Saïx crumpled with a groan, and Riku leapt atop him, straddling the Nobody's waist and grabbing him by the neck of his robes.

"I'll finish you!" he snarled, summoning his Keyblade to him and raising it high above Saïx's neck.

Saïx's golden eyes narrowed. With an exasperated snort, he grabbed Riku's chin in one gloved hand and yanked the boy's face towards his until their lips met in a rough kiss. Riku's cry of disbelieving protest was muffled against Saïx's mouth and, savagely, Number VII bit his lip hard enough to make it bleed.

Before Riku could blink, Saïx had freed himself and struck him hard. The silver-haired man staggered backwards, the taste of blood coppery in his mouth, only to see Saïx vanish into a portal of darkness with a sly smirk on his narrow face.

* * *

**Author's Notes:**  
It is OFFICIAL. 

Saïx x Riku (Saïxiku, Sariku, whatevs!) is now invented and I'm the first to (write?) post it, obviously—but ohmygah. Not only is this the very first Saïxiku, but it's also my first time treading into the Kingdom Hearts fandom! I'm so excited.

Back on subject—hey, come on. I know you guys have been holding out on me! Reveal those Saïxikus that are waiting in the wings, and populate this tiny corner of the fandom. It's healthy, I tell you. (DO IT FOR MEEEE.) Because Saïxiku pwns—admit it.

Yeah. I'll get around to writing some Mariku, along with more Saïxiku… and I have about sixteen Kairikus planned. Or is that two? Close enough. 


End file.
